Till I Die
Till I Die is a song by Chris Brown and features Big Sean and Wiz Khalifa. The song is the 3th song on the tracklist of his fifth studio album Fortune. It was released as the third single of the album. The music video feature several artists like: Snoop Dogg, Method Man and Redman. Chris and Big Sean worked on more songs together like Sean songs: "Play No Games" and "My Last" and on Jeremih's "I Think Of You". Chris and Wiz collaborated on songs like: "Bomb", "Loyal", "The Game's song "Celebration" and others. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OwdhRHWcrA Lyrics 1: Chris Brown Yeah, this Virginia, straight from the country, right there with my kinfolk Golds in my mouth and they put 26's on Benzo's Dirt roads, back woods, they got weed but I've been dope Ratchet, nigga we act hood, but I'm getting money with these white folk Sippin' and I'm faded, super medicated Said she wanna check the pole, I said "Okay, Sarah Palin" Yeah, so I lay down and lay in A nigga gon' be faded, all the way to the AM, yep Big Sean Okay, more drink, pour it up, more weed, roll it up Whoa there hoe, you know wassup Quit hoggin' the blunt, bitch, slow down Pimps up, hoes down, ass up, nose down, damn bitch I do it And this the life we chose Workin' all night, swear I'm never going broke, broke And I'mma do this 'til I die And I ain't talking shit just cause I'm, just cause I'm... (I'm high) 2: Big Sean Oh God, oh God Okay, wow, bow, look at me now Chief like a Indian, talkin' in clouds I'm high as a bitch, I'm talkin' to clouds Off tree every night like I roam with the owls I super soak that hoe, show 'em no love Just throw 'em a towel Still rockin' Louis Vuitton condoms Cause I'm so fuckin' in style, wow New crib, crash that, drove here, cab back Now knock that pussy out, yeah, that's just a little cat nap Hold up, hold up, woah, don't be smokin' my shit I be smoking that fire, she be smokin' my dick Big Sean Okay, more drink, pour it up, more weed, roll it up Whoa there hoe, you know wassup Quit hoggin' the blunt, bitch, slow down Pimps up, hoes down, ass up, nose down, damn bitch I do it And this the life we chose Workin' all night, swear I'm never going broke, broke And I'mma do this 'til I die And I ain't talking shit just cause I'm, just cause I'm... (I'm high) 3: Wiz Khalifa Smoking, choking, always rollin' something I don't need a key to start my car bitch, I just push a button Did a show and got a half a mill and spent it like it's nothing Money flowing, never sober, smoking 'til I got concussions, no discussion Man I got a condo and got a big crib, pounds all over my kitchen is If I ain't on the road gettin' it, then I'm in the hood where my niggas live Did a tour, sold it out, just bought a pound 'bout to finish it Now all my pasta got shrimp in it, you talk about and I'm living it, fucking little bitch Big Sean Okay, more drink, pour it up, more weed, roll it up Whoa there hoe, you know wassup Quit hoggin' the blunt, bitch, slow down Pimps up, hoes down, ass up, nose down, damn bitch I do it And this the life we chose Workin' all night, swear I'm never going broke, broke And I'mma do this 'til I die And I ain't talking shit just cause I'm, just cause I'm... (I'm high) Chris Brown Real nigga never frontin' Cause when you got it all everybody want somethin' Middle finger in the air, no fist pump And me, Sean and Wiz got this bitch jumping Huh, finally got this bitch jumping Got this bitch jumpin', fly, that's me Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Fortune Songs